Loki Stark
by Intoxic
Summary: Several weeks before their wedding, Tony propose to Loki to take his last name. When Loki agrees, Tony is too much exited about it and can't stop calling Loki "Mr. soon-to-be-Stark" or "Loki Stark"


A/N: I got the idea for this one-shot from kingloptr on tumblr.

Summary: Several weeks before their wedding, Tony propose to Loki to take his last name. When Loki agrees, Tony is too much exited about it and can't stop calling Loki "Mr. soon-to-be-Stark" or "Loki Stark"

Enjoy reading.

* * *

Only two months have left to their wedding, and Tony was slowly freaking out. Not only there was so much left to plan but as well he needed to talk with Loki about what will happen after wedding.

And the most important thing was, who will take whose last name.

_Tony Laufeyson? Tony Odinson?_ That didn't had any good ring.

_Loki Stark_, now that sounded just right. But the big question is if Loki will agree on it.

"Anthony!" the said god shouted through the hall of Tony's workshop "We have to pick our wedding cake! Move your lazy ass!"

"I thought that you love my ass Reindeer Games" the engineer swayed his hips as he came closer to the black haired god, smirking at him.

"Do not tempt me Stark" Loki grabbed Tony's hips sharply "Because Norns know you may meet my rage"

"Oh, I do know your rage, know it so well"

"Come on Stark, Lady Potts and a cook chef are waiting for us up in the cooking chamber"

"Kitchen babe, kitchen"

"Come on Stark" Loki dragged the mortal to the elevator and soon they were heading to the kitchen to meet with Pepper and a confectioner.

"Pep, hi" Tony said smiling to his CEO, then he turned to the older man "Tony Stark"

"Hello Mr. Stark" he turned to Loki "And Mr. Odinson"

"Just Loki, please" he grumbled at the sound of the name.

After three hours and ten cakes they finally managed to pick one, chocolate with blubbery cream, since Loki is very fond of those small fruits.

"Stark I am spent let us go to the bed" Tony moved after the god to their bedroom and laid next to him on their king sized bed.

"Speaking of the last names. We need to talk" Loki turned his head annoyed to his mortal lover "Who's taking whose name? I mean, you know it's Earth's…Midgard's custom to am…bride to take a name of her groom, but since we're neither woman so no bride…then we need to decide. I was thinking that me taking any of your name won't be fitting…"

"Technically Stark I have no last name. Odinson and Laufeyson means only whose son am I. Odin's or Laufey's."

"So I was thinking that you may take my last name"

"I agree" that shocked Tony entirely there were only a few things that Loki, the god of mischief, prince of Asgard, agreed on something without a long fight. And all that things were connected with actions in the bedroom. So Tony couldn't be not suspicious about it.

"Are you sure? You want a mortal's name?"

"Yes. I want your name"

"Maybe you want two names? You know Loki Odinson Stark or Loki Laufeyson Stark?" Tony asked again, wanting to make sure. He didn't want to do anything against his beloved god. Loki's eyes dulled with sadness when he heard the two names that he despised above all in the Nine Realms.

"No. Just…Loki Stark"

_Loki Stark_ how wonderfully that sounds.

In the next weeks Tony couldn't stop himself from talking to J.A.R.V.I.S and his friends about that Loki will take his name and how amazing it sounded. As well as he couldn't stop himself from repeating that name a few times in a day.

"Loki Stark, J isn't it sounds perfect?" he said while he was in his workshop working on a new suit.

"Indeed Sir" the british voice of AI answered.

"I know. Just purely amazing. Like an orgasm for ears. _Loki Stark_"

"I believe so Sir"

Not only Tony was repeating the name on daily basis, but he also started to creating documents and tech things with his new name. He created for him his own tablet with engraved _Loki Stark, _his new I-phone with his new name as well. He bought him a white mug and wrote on it his name, so he wouldn't have to drink anymore from Bruce's green cup, that he seemed to like.

"_Loki Stark, Loki Stark, Loki Stark, Loki Stark, Loki Stark_" he said in a sing-sang voice while he entered the gym, only to find Clint and Steve in a spar. "_Loki Stark_"

"For fuck sake Tony stop with this Loki Stark, it makes me sick!" Clint growled.

"But it sounds so amazing, right Capsicle? _Loki Stark_" In that very moment the said god entered the gym as well, holding a green cup with an herbal tea.

"Hello Mr. soon-to-be- Stark" he kissed Loki full on lips, granting a gag sound from Clint.

"Stark…"

"Yes, that will be your name soon. Better start to address yourself as Loki Stark, just to get used to it Mr. Stark"

"Mr. Stark and soon-to-be-Mr. Stark" J.A.R.V.I.S started "Mr. Odinson has arrived"

"You even changed J.A.R.V.I.S to call me like that Anthony?"

"Duh, you will be soon Mr. Stark, everyone should call you that"

In the last week before the wedding Tony stopped calling Loki by his first name or by any stupid Midgardian pet name that he insisted to call him before. All he called him "Mr. Stark" or "Mr. soon-to-be-Stark". And Loki had to admit that it had a nice sounding. At a few times, of course when Tony was in the workshop, Loki stood in front of the mirror and addressed himself as _Loki Stark_, just to hear how it sounds in his mouth. And it sounds really pleasing to his ears.

When the big day arrived, and Thor himself wedded them, the first thing Tony did after a big kiss was declaring his beloved his feelings.

"I love you Loki Stark"

"I love you too Mr. Stark" the god smiled at his mortal, planning a way to give him the Idun Apple, that Frigga gave him as a wedding gift. "I must admit Anthony that my new name sounds rather pleasing"

"I know right, it sounds perfect. _Loki Stark_. Perfect"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Intoxic


End file.
